Nosostros dos
by Luriadna
Summary: Ron y Hermione se toman unas merecidas vacaciones, un año despues de la batalla, para visitar cuatro paises en un més.
1. Explorandose

Hola, bueno como ya he dicho en el otro fic que publico, se que no tengo excusa, aun así voy a intentar explicame un poco.

_Hace como un año comencé con mi fin Nuestra vida después, como una manera de distraerme de mis problemas personales, como un reto personal comencé con este Nosotros dos. Pero surgieron diversos problemas que me han hecho abandonarlos por un tiempo. Cada vez que me ponía a trabajar en ellos recordaba los problemas de los que huía, ademas termine agobiándome con lo que me suponía subir dos capítulos por semana que terminaba subiendo fuese como fuese. Y con tanta rapidez y falta de inspiración dejaron de gustarme._

_Ahora que estoy un poco mas animada, he decidido retomar el trabajo nuevamente. Después de mucho pensar en ello, decidí que no las iba a eliminar sino solo a reeditar y seguir hasta el capitulo 30 que era lo que en un inicio estaba previsto. Sobretodo por esas 16 personas que me seguían. Gracias de corazón._

_Así durante estas semanas voy a ir reeditando los capítulos de este Fic que son 10, un cada dos días aproximadamente y después, publicare el 11. Los sueños de Hermione._

_Bueno, gracias por estar hay._

_

* * *

_

_**1. Explorándose**_

Después de todo lo ocurrido Ron y Hermione habían decidido irse solos unos días de vacaciones. Había constado bastante convencer a la Señora Weasley sobretodo de que los dejase marchar solos, los padres de Hermione tampoco habían apoyado la idea desde el principio pero confiaban en su hija y al final habían terminado por acceder. Por su parte Molla había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, intentar que George se fuese de vacaciones con ellos, o Ginny y Harry, mandarlos con Charlie argumentando que seria mas económico para la pareja, y una larga lista de escusas y eceteras. Al final había accedido al igual que los padres de la castaña, no le quedaban muchas mas alternativas tampoco, ellos tenían mas de 18 años ambos, y eran considerados responsables y cuidadosos en sus casas no tenían ningún motivo para no viajar.

Aun existía miedo en la comunidad mágica, había pasado ya algo mas de un año desde la batalla final. Caído Voldemort se inicio la busca y captura de todos los mortifagos que habían huido, y aunque la mayoría ya había sido apresados el horror vivido durante tantos años no se olvidaba tan fácilmente. Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos meses, poco a poco habían comenzado una nueva vida todos juntos. Hermione paso el verano con ellos en la Madriguera ayudando en las labores de reconstrucción y limpieza y siendo el apoyo de Ron. Pero llegado Septiembre había cogido el Expreso camino a Hogwarts para terminar su educación, junto con Ginny, algo que no fue tomado muy a bien por el pelirrojo, pues lo obligaría a estar mucho tiempo sin verla. Él había aceptado el diploma del ministerio equivalente a la graduación en Hogwarts y ayudaba en Sortilegios Weasley. Por lo cual el tiempo pasado con la castaña había sido escaso y se plantearon estas vacaciones. Hermione viajaría, que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos junto con leer, y Ron iría conociendo mas el mundo muggle.

Estaban en un bonito hotel muggle, en España, en la costa mediterránea. Visitarían cuatro países en un mes. Llevaban casi una semana ya en su primer destino, Hermi había cogido solo una habitación para los dos, Ron se sorprendió mucho cuando ella se lo había dicho. Después de todo ella tenia razón y habían pasado meses durmiendo juntos, bueno aunque no en la misma cama. Durante meses en la búsqueda de los horrocus habían dormido juntos, pero desde luego no tenia comparación con la actual situación. Siendo perseguidos por un mago poderoso y spicopata no había tenido ciertos deseos. Por decirlo de alguna manera suave, el quería a Hermione pero en aquellos lejanos días solo pensaba es su seguridad y su bienestar, y claro ahora también lo hacia solo que las palabras seguridad y bienestar evocaban otras imágenes y adquirían otro significado teniendo a la castaña en las misma cama y con un camisón semitransparente color azul cielo con encajes.

Ron había bautizado al camisón como "nueva de tortura diabólica numero 5". Como el de toda persona humana, el cuerpo del pelirrojo reaccionaba en ciertos momentos. Durante el año que llevaban saliendo juntos el y Hermione habían tenido sus acercamientos nada serio debido a la gran timidez de él, pero de todas maneras cuando las situaciones se volvían más cariñosas el solía excitarse no pudiendo evitar el delator bulto de sus pantalones. Ella jamas había dicho palabra. La primera noche en el hotel, casi gimió al ver salir a la castaña del baño con un minicamison color melocotón, su cuerpo había reaccionado de inmediato sin necesitar contacto físico y tuvo serios problemas cuando ella empezó una sesión caliente de besos.

Con todo esto al principio le parecía raro dormir juntos, pero le encantaba verla al despertar o mejor dicho que ella lo despertase cada mañana, aun así no había pasado nada. Hasta esa mañana.

Se habían pasado todo el día en la playa, y ahora volvían de cenar. Aunque conociese a Hermione desde hacia tiempo hoy le había pasado algo singular con ella.

_- Buenos días amor - decía Hermi mientras lo despertaba con un dulce beso en los labios._

_- Buenos días preciosa, ¿sabes qué? TE QUIERO - Le dijo mientras la besaba algo más apasionado. Sin esperar contestación. Como muchas veces, que esa escena se producía el sintió como su miembro se ponía rígido, pero lo ignoro jamás había hablado con Hermi sobre ello y había decidido darle iniciativa a ella, quería darle espacio y tiempo._

_- Yo también te quiero. Esta mañana hay alguien que esta tenso - dijo pícaramente mientras bajaba su mano a la entrepierna de ron. Y apretaba sutilmente._

_El pelirrojo no se lo creía, al principio incluso su excitación se había bajado de la sorpresa, luego paso a la vergüenza y otra vez sorpresa pues ella no se detenía y seguía acariciando su entrepierna por encima del pantalón, mientras depositaba dulces besos en su cuello y clavícula. Y entonces se dio cuenta, incluso con su mano en cima del pantalón y el bóxer la caricia de Hermione era muy placentera. Volvió a su tono inicial y Ron sin poderlo controlar lanzo un gemido de placer y la beso con mucha pasión, hasta que se separaron, Hermi seguía acariciándolo y el se estaba volviendo loco. Creía que iba a reventar, ¡Dios y ella casi no lo había tocado!. Ademas ¿De donde había salido esa Hermione? ¿Y esa mirada?. Antes de que pudiese decir o hacer nada ella lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_- Vamos a la playa hace muy buen día - le dijo levantándose y cogiendo su bikini, el se había quedado de piedra._

_- Amor ¿que...?- pero las palabras se habían quedado en el aire, y ella ya estaba en el baño poniéndose uno de esos minúsculos bikinis que no lo ayudarían nada en todo el día... Puafff. Mi bruja diabólica._

Caminaban hacia su habitación del hotel y el iba ya excitado, recordando la escena de esta mañana, mientras ella sonreía al imaginar lo que él pensaba. Rabian pasado mucho juntos, y ella conocía a Ron a la perfección, apenas había hablado en todo el día por iniciativa propia y juraría que el bulto de sus pantalones permanecía donde ella lo había dejado esta mañana en la cama. Lo había dejado que tomara la iniciativa en ese tema pero no lo había echo, tampoco es que hubiesen compartido muchos momentos íntimos juntos pero cuando una sesión de besos se ponía mas intensa ella notaba el bulto que aparecía rápidamente en la entrepierna de Ron.

Y por una vez desde hacia mucho tiempo ella sabia que no era por timidez que él no actuaba, sino por amor, el le daba espacio y eso solo hacia que ella lo desease más. Aunque esta vez era ella quien padecía de timidez.

La primera vez que se el bulto cobro vida ella no había sabido muy bien que hacer y como Ron hizo como si no existiera ella siguió como si nada, pero una sensación comenzó a crecer en ella. Había oído a las chicas del cuarto hablar del tema pero nunca había prestado atención pues no tenia tiempo, salvar el mundo era un trabajo a tiempo completo. Incluso sabia que algunas practicaban con ellas misma, era una forma sutil de Hermione de decir que las chicas del dormitorio de tocaban por las noches con la cortina cerrada. Pero una vez mas ella no tenia tiempo ni había sido una necesidad nunca, hasta que habían empezado las sesiones interminables de besos con Ron. Y por primera vez ella no sabia muy bien que hacer, buscar en un libro? Quizás, aunque eso no debía ser algo que se encontrase en un libro, ¿hablar con una amiga? Su mejor amiga era Ginny y no se imaginaba diciéndole que su hermano la excitaba y no sabia que hacer.

Por su cabeza pasaron mil formas de afrontar la situación, hablar con Ron, trazar un plan, unos horarios... Se dio cuenta que en esta ocasión nada de eso iba a funcionar, por lo que cuando decidieron realizar ese viaje, ella pensó que si algo debía pasar surgiría cuando ambos estuviesen preparados. Ella misma se había sorprendido por la mañana al atreverse a acariciar el miembro de Ron sobre el pantalón. Aun que no se arrepentía, porque había merecido la pena aun algo tan sutil.

Cuando entraron en la habitación y comenzaron a besarse como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ella le dijo adiós a toda la vergüenza, lo amaba y quería ser suya y lo necesitaba igual que él, podía notar como lo necesitaba él. Debería intentar tener algún tipo de conversación o algo antes de esto. No o si, no se concentraba realmente bien, con Ron besándola de esa manera y sintiendo su duro miembro contra su muslo.

Se tumbaron en la cama, Hermione llevaba un bonito vertido de tirantes blanco con unas sandalias de tacón rosa, Ron se las quito y siguió besándola y acariciándola. Dejando un camino de besos desde sus pies, subiendo por su estomago hasta llegar a su boca. Era palpable la excitación de ambos, ya no eran dos niños sino un hombre y una mujer buscándose.

- Ron yo, nose... -Hermione estaba acalorada y muy sudada. Ron paro y la miro a los ojos.

- Hermi cielo, no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase, te lo aseguro...- Ella le puso un dedo en los labios mientras sonreía.

- Ron, no me refería a eso, es que yo... yo nunca tu sabes...

- Cariño - la beso con ternura, con la cara roja por la vergüenza- yo tampoco, iremos despacio...

- Yo pensaba que ti Lav... – estaba muy nerviosa y algunas palabras apenas le salían. Antes de que terminara el le tapo la boca.

- No. -él se sonrojo mas- para mí esto es importante y quería hacerlo con alguien muy especial- hizo una pausa y trago saliva ruidosamente- Ella lo intento alguna que otra vez- Uff, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti aun estando con ella. Siempre soñé contigo.

Realmente amaba a ese hombre. Lo atrajo hacia ella poniendo sus manos en el cuello. Pudo notar su cuerpo y su piel caliente sobre ella, umm, y algo mas. El la beso y comenzaron otra vez con el juego, la excitación iba en aumento ella notaba el miembro de Ron erecto y se excitaba de pensar que estaba a si por sus besos y sus caricias. Ron le besaba el pecho, ella un conservaba su vestido, pero no sabía muy bien porque. Porque deseaba que Ron la desnudara y la hiciese suya ya. Para darle una señal le quito la camiseta, y dejo su torso desnudo, lo había visto muchas veces estos días pero esta vez la excito más aun, ella creía que explotaría, paseo sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo y fue bajando hasta su trasero, lo apretó y araño fuerte, Ron gimió de placer. Esto iba a ser mas fácil de lo que ella había pensado no había tanta vergüenza ni pudor como había esperado después de todo estaba con Ron.

Mientras, el se había dedicado a ir acariciado sus piernas y ahora su mano subía por sus muslos, mientras la otra palpaba sus pechos, cuando conseguido sacar uno del vestido sin pesarlo lo llevo a su boca y noto el duro pezón de ella, era la mejor sensación que había podido imaginar.

Su mano torpe la acaricio por encima de sus húmedas bragas y ella gimió y se retorció.

- Bueno yo ...- hizo una pausa- necesito alguna indicación Mione. Se la teoría pero no...

- Yo no se que … yo nunca antes.. te lo he dicho amor, nunca he – se mordió en labio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Bueno amor, no habrás estado con ningún hombre pero tu... -dijo haciendo un gesto con la cara- vamos ya sabes ¿no?, te habrás satisfecho a ti misma ¿no? Y sabrás o tendrás alguna indicación – se ponía tan mono cuando estaba nervioso que la hacía perder la concentración, y el debía estar diciendo algo interesante – ya sabes las chicas también os tocáis ¿si no?

- Ohhh! Eso – ella se puso muy colorada y comenzó a sudar- Yo no, nunca, no no.

- Pero...

- Amor no quería estar sola cuando eso pasase por primera vez y bueno decidí esperar...

- Bien pues ahora no estas sola – dijo el con una resolución en los ojos que ella nunca había visto.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella dejando todo su peso caer pero sin llegar a aplastarla, y la beso de nuevo. Comenzaron nuevamente con caricias, aun con la ropa puesta, pero igualmente pasionales. El se recostó junto a ella, y comenos a subir su falda. Se sentía poderoso y quería darle placer, siguió jugando con sus dedos por encima de su ropa interior, ella estaba cada vez más húmeda el podía notarlo pues su esencia ya transpasaba el tejido. Comenzó a notar como ella buscaba mas contacto y gemía en respuesta a cada caricia. Ron introdujo sus dedos en sus rizos húmedos, aun temeroso pero buscando el placer de ella.

- ¡Ron! –grito Hermione con la voz ronca y la respiración más que agitada.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, detrás de estas palabras hay una autora novata y muy insegura que necesita de vuestro apoyo y comentarios-reviews para animarse y seguir con la historia un beso.

Gelen va por ti,


	2. Nervios a flor de piel

_**2. Nervios a flor de piel**_

Su mano torpe e inexperta la acaricio por encima de sus húmedas bragas y ella gimió, Ron ante tal respuesta introdujo sus dedos en sus rizos húmedos.

- ¡Ron! –Grito ella. Él asustado retrocedió, y se quedo mirándola fijamente.

- Yo, yo... perdona yo pensaba que te había gustado... ooh! Por eso me atreví a seguir , es decir yo... Hermi te hecho daño... -No sabía que hacer la miraba como si fuese porcelana. Estaba muy nervioso.

- Ron ¿Por qué has parado?. - ella estaba tumbada en la cama apoyada sobre sus codos, con el vestido mal puesto. El escote dejaba claramente ver sus senos y la falda estaba arrugada sobre su vientre dejando ver su delicadas bragas de senda blanca a juego con el sujetador. Estaba agitada, bastante sonrojada y con una fina película de sudor por casi toda su piel. La mirada que le dirigía al pelirrojo era intrigante.

- ¿perdona?... - él se rasco la cabeza en ese gesto tan conocido suyo, y la miro sin entender nada muy bien- yo pensé que te había hecho daño, el grito, o no sé yo... Es decir gritaste y me aparte porque te moleste, y yo no quería...

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, me conoces casi ocho años y no eres capaz de distinguir un grito de placer de uno de dolor -Hermione parecía enfada. Sin embargo luchaba por contener una traviesa sonrisa.

- Hermi, cariño no te pongas así, yo...estoy muy nervioso quiero que todo salga bien, es todo tan nuevo y no quiero decepcionarte -Hermione le tapo la boca con un beso, al separarse le dijo.

- Ron yo te quiero, y no creo que esta noche puedas hacer nada que me decepcione. Además no se trata de ganar un premio sino de demostrar nuestro amor y yo se que tú me quieres, pase lo que pase esta noche. - mientras le acariciaba la cara a Ron.

- Te quiero mucho preciosa.

Bésame. - le ordeno con fiereza.

Comenzó a besarla con mucha lentitud y ternura, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, llego hasta la cremallera de la espalda y la miro a los ojos para pedir permiso, ella sonrió y arqueo la espalda acercándose para besarle. Deslizo suavemente sus manos por la espalda arrastrando la cremallera del vestido con ella. Con delicadeza la incorporo para retirar la prenda, así la dejo en ropa interior sobre la cama, el conjunto blanco de encaje que ella llevaba, que resaltaba con su morena piel.

La miraba embobado, con sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, notando la suave piel caliente y sudorosa, cuando los dedos de Hermione intentando quitarle el pantalón lo despertaron del trance. Se había puesto más nervioso aun si cabía o era posible, al ver su cara intentando desnudarle, pero no tenia porque ponerse nervioso por quitarse la ropa delante de ella. Dormían juntos, ella lo veía en la playa todos los días en bañador y además ella ya solo tenia la ropa interior. Suspiro. Para sentarse sobre la cama y dejarla que lo desnudase. Se sintió incluso aliviado al quedar solo en ropa interior pues la cárcel de los pantalones se hacia una tortura casi. La ayudo a tumbarse cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se tumbo nuevamente sobre ella depositando suaves besos de mariposa por su cuello y brazos.

Ella gimió de placer al notar su miembro bajo el apretado bóxer negro, y él enloqueció esta vez sin pedir permiso busco el cierre del sujetador. Hermione sonrió de anticipación. Bajo sus tirantes y lo quito despacio, volvió a llevarse el dulce manjar a su boca, mientras masajeaba su otro pecho con la una mano, chupaba y lamia el que estaba en su boca. El notaba la excitación de ella y le agradaba. Cerro lo ojos al notar una ola de placer enviada directamente desde la boca de Ron que se entretenía en besar lamer y mordisquear todo a su paso.  
Ella no había imaginado nunca cuan placentero podía ser tener a Ron acariciando su cuerpo de esa manera y enrojecía de solo pensar que estaban comenzando con los juegos. Abrió los ojos y se incorporo para mirar a Ron, estaba sobre ella llenándola de caricia, amándola, y pudo ver cada musculo flexionándose, tensándose y destensándose sobre ella. Era una imagen realmente erótica o eso le pareció a ella, que aunque era inexperta pensó que nunca se cansaría de esas atenciones por parte del pelirrojo.

-Te quiero Ron. - dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación.

- Y yo a ti preciosa -dijo mirándola a los ojos, podía ver un brillo nuevo y desconocido para ella en su mirada. Aun mirándola a los ojos bajo su mano por su torso camino a su vientre y mas abajo. Creando realmente un tortuoso camino. Rozo el sexo de Hermione por encima de la seda blanca ya empapada de ella, ella gimió de placer y elevo su cadera buscando más.

Ron podía tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos, ahí tenía todo lo que siempre había querido y sin pedirlo. Entonces quiso que ella sintiese placer, placer de verdad, quería hacerla subir al cielo y explotar de felicidad. Quería hacerla feliz, aunque se sentía capaz de explotar, tan solo con el roce de su cadera contra el bulto que salía del bóxer. Debía concentrarse y contenerse por ella un rato, tenia la obligación de iniciarla en ese mundo de placer.

Se tumbo a su lado y bajo su mano a su entrepierna, bajo por sus muslo y la acaricio suavemente mientras la besaba, ella estaba ardiendo. No había prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, no era necesario precipitarse, era mejor disfrutar cada caricia, cada beso. Subió su mano con una danza lenta por sus muslos y introdujo sus dedos bajo la cinturilla de la prenda que cubría aun su sexo. Jugo un rato, con deliberada lentitud, moviendo los dedos sin rumbo fijo, solo explorando en sus rizos húmedos y comenzó a tocarla suavemente. Introducido sus dedos entre los pliegues húmedos más haya de los rizos- Mientras le susurro.

- Cariño ¿Te gusta? - mientras se sonrojaba

Mnnnnmmm, ¿que? Si, oh, sii. Ron sigue no pares mi amor por favor. Uffff –la excitación hacia su respiración entrecortada y dificultosa. Y le había costado bastante hilar las palabras para formar una frase coherente, y de alguna manera no tenia muy claro haberlo logrado pero le daba igual estaba en el cielo con su personal ángel pelirrojo.

La notaba excitaba, y sabia que podía llevarla al orgasmo, él Ron, el podía dar su primer orgasmo y lo intento, lo que empezó con un suave masaje, cambio de ritmo, Hermione gemía en sus brazos, estaba sudada, el lamia sus pechos salados mientras seguía acariciando su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y a la misma vez entregado a Ron y lo que él le ofrecía. Cuando ella pensaba que iba a explotar Ron introdujo uno de sus dedos en su sexo y comenzó a bombear lentamente pero con seguridad. Ella se extremecío.

- Puedes pararme cuando lo deses preciosa- dijo con voz ronca en su oído.

Como respuesta la castaña busco sus labios y los beso con una enorme pasión. Introdujo otro dedo en su interior y ella se retorció de placer, e incluso dio un mordisco en el hombro de Ron, que no hizo sino increíblemente aumentar el placer del pelirrojo. Él sentía que también explotaría en cualquier momento.

- Ooooo Ron sigue por favor no pares...SIiiiiiii...- ella noto como su cuerpo se convulsionaba y estallaba en placer. Había tenido un orgasmo y se lo había producido Ron, lo amaba. Lo amaba muchísimo.

El aun tenia sus dedos dentro de ella y notaba como sus músculos producían espasmos por el placer cuando Hermione cayo rendida. Su cuerpo parecía gelatina liquida. Ron la beso dulcemente, con una sonrisa triunfal en la boca, la había llevado a su primer orgasmo. Saco su mano de la entrepierna de Hermione y se dedico a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo creándole una sensación de cosquillas muy agradable por su piel. La acerco mas hacia él, estaba hermosa así, sonrojada e intentando acompasar su respiración aunque en un estado realmente placentero y tranquilo. Que no podrían hacer juntos en esa nueva etapa de su vida, si en esa primera noche se habían entendido tan bien.

- Te quiero mucho Ron.

- Te quiero Mione.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? -dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados contra los labios de Ron. - ha sido maravilloso.

- Uno tiene sus trucos...- no paraba de besarla por todo el cuerpo de manera tierna, solo quería que ella nunca olvidase esta noche.

- Ron! Pero me dijiste que no habías estado con nadie... - dijo ella que se había sentado de un golpe en la cama y tapaba sus senos con los brazos- ¿Me mentiste?

- Eso no quiere decir que no haya practicado nunca -El la miro entre divertido y avergonzado.

- Om ussp... ya . Entiendo lo que quiere decir, tu...

Volvió a tumbarla en la cama con una maniobra sutil, y se encargo de sus besos. Adoraba esos labios, y esa piel, y eso gemidos dulces que lanzaba de placer, la adoraba a ella entera. Ella desvió su mirada al bóxer negro, mientras bajaba su mano por la espalda y se lo quito en un movimiento rápido para evitar que por la vergüenza se paralizase y no pudiese seguir. Escucho a Ron gemir gracias a la liberación, la tela del bóxer cedía bastante ante la presión pero nada como esa sensación de libertad de ahora. Ron la tenia bloqueada de manera que ella apenas podía acceder a la zona que ahora atraía su interés. Maniobro para tumbarlo de espaldas y quedarse ella parcialmente recostada sobre el. Tanto oír hablar del tema e incluso tanta caricia al tema sobre el bóxer habían despertado su curiosidad.

Y ella era Hermione Granger, y Hermione cuando tenia curiosidad por algo lo estudiaba. Así que se separo sutilmente y apoyándose sobre su codo derecho se inclino para ver el TEMA. Se dijo así misma que debía dejar de llamarlo así en su mente, eso era el miembro de Ron y tenia mil nombres en el vocabulario salvo el tema. A lo que iba, se dijo.

- Ooooooooooom. ¡Que sorpresa! - dijo la castaña.

- Hermi, yo...- Ron se tapaba- ¿sabes? a los hombres nos acomplejan ciertas cosas como por ejemplo el tamaño, un poco, no mires así, además parece que estudias el libro de transformaciones… - ella lo interrumpió sonriendo. Se ponía tan adorable cuando estaba nervioso que se lo podría comer enterito. Nam nam.

- Cielo tú no tienes que sentir complejo de nada, esta muy pero que muy muy bien diría yo - dijo mientras llevo su mano al miembro erecto de Ron - Tendrás que indicarme algo.- dijo aplastado sus labios sobre su boca.

El se tumbo sobre la cama, la dejo explorar como el había hecho antes con su cuerpo. Le beso el cuello, el pecho, mordisqueo su orejas mientras sus mano masajeaba su miembro. Pero Ron la detuvo.

- Hermione si nunca antes habías estado con otro ¿¡COMO SABES QUE MI TAMAÑO ESTA BIEN? - bueno su mente a veces iba un poco lenta y claro no ayudaba tenerla sobre su cuerpo desnudo, besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo al alcance.

- ¿Ron?, ¿Como me puedes preguntar semejante cosa?

- Pueden ser dos cossas una la descarto porque se que no mentirías nunca en eso, pero quizás si mintieras para darme ánimos... y ny no creo que eso sea..

- Ron, para por favor, no entiendo tus balbuceos. Nunca he estado con un hombre. Solo leí un libro antes de salir de viaje por si pasaba algo - dijo avergonzada- y pone que la media es de 10 a 15 centímetros y tu pues no se... -cuando el callo en la cuenta de su error la beso.

Te quiero preciosa...- ella la acariciaba su vientre y bajaba sus manos buscando al miembro erecto de Ron. Él debuto su mano en el camino y la entrelazo con la suya, para mirarla a los ojos y decirle- No tienes porque hacer esto, no quiero que te sientas en obligación de nada amor. Yo

Y yo Ron- dijo dándole un profundo y largo beso en los labios- y yo te quiero- dijo en la pausa del beso- y quiero darte algo de lo que tu me has dado a mi.

Lo cayo con un beso tumbándolo en la cama, bajo su mano a su miembro y lo cubrió sintiendo la pulsante piel suave caliente bajo su mano. Y comenzó nuevamente el masaje, nunca había echo nada así pero solo era cuestión de intuición pensó ella.

Además el gemía y le iba indicando, al principio temió ejercer demasiada presión o insuficiente ritmo. Pero él había puesto su mano sobre la de ella y había presionado mas el agarre indicándole el movimiento correcto.

Debía ir más o menos en el camino correcto cuando Ron se retorcía y la besaba de esa manera. Al principio le había dado un poco de reparo pues no era exactamente lo que ella había imaginado cuando lo había leído las descripciones en los libros, era caliente y estaba muy duro y el tamaño era… intimidador, por decir algo. La zona bordeada de vello no era realmente sexy, y sin embargo tenia algo, como un halo invisible que lo hacía irresistible.

Al final Ron agarro la maño de Hermione para dirigirla nuevamente, no quería presionarla ni nada, pero sentía que reventaría si no conseguía su liberación pronto. Ron abrió los ojos, y ella lo miraba encendida en pasión, la sola visión de ella así, sudada y tan excitada le pudo, gimió de placer y el no aguanto más y exploto. Noto su cuerpo laxo después del golpe de placer, y se abandono a ella. Lo acariciaba y besaba como antes lo había hecho él. Noto como recogía el semen, seguro ella sentía curiosidad y lo estudiaba. Sonrió para si mismo. Abrió los ojos para buscar los labios de ella nuevamente estaban hinchados y rojos. Perfectos simplemente.

- Preciosa te amo.

- Y yo a ti. ¿Sabes? Eso ha sido fantástico, ¿porque no hemos practicado antes?- él no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi sabelotodo?

- Muy gracioso amor- dijo pellizcandolo en el costado.

- No se porque no hemos practicado antes, pero te aseguro que por mi parte podemos practicar todo lo que tu quieras desde ahora.

- Tengo sueño – dijo ella levantandose.

- ¿Donde vas?

- A buscar el camisón – apenas le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues el la había tumbado de nuevo junto a él, y la tapaba con la fina sabana de verano.

- Nada de eso, usted duerme esta noche así señorita- beso si nariz- buenas noches amor.

Se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso y fueron explorando sus cuerpos nuevamente ahora con más paciencia tenían mucho tiempo, medio despiertos medio somnolientos. Pero en el paraíso.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Hubiese actualizado antes pero me fue imposible por problemas de movilidad y conexión. Además cuando tenia terminado el Capitulo, he visto un review que me pedía que revisara las faltas de ortografía y perdido un poco de tiempo en repasar tanto este capitulo como el otro.

Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, el próximo se llama La mañana siguiente, espero subirlo antes del fin de semana.

Un beso y un saludo especial a Emmanuel, Pulytas, valitos y Hermy Jean Weasley.


End file.
